


No escuro do cinema

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Flufftober 2019 [10]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Flufftober, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Portuguese, Pre-Slash, hand holding
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Você quer que eu segure a sua mão ?”





	No escuro do cinema

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Se passa após o primeiro filme mas antes deles se mudarem de Derry

Um dos efeitos inesperados do verão de 1989 foi ter feito Eddie Kaspbrak estranhamente imune a filmes de terror. Especialmente daquele tipo que ele e Richie estavam assistindo no cinema naquele dia, ele até sentiu um certo ar de superioridade com relação aos personagens pensando que ele e qualquer um dos seus amigos lidaria melhor com a situação do que os campistas sendo mortos um a um na tela por um psicopata mascarado. 

Ele tinha visto bem mais em pessoa, e ele tinha ganhado. 

Infelizmente não fez imune a outras coisas, embora as vezes ele desesperadamente gostaria que fizesse. Por exemplo seria bem conveniente se o coração dele não tivesse começado a bater como se estivesse querendo pular para fora de seu peito quando Richie chamou ele e apenas ele para ir para o cinema mais cedo ou por todos os pêlos do seu braço se arrepiarem quando as mãos acidentalmente tocaram nas de Richie quando os dois foram pegar pipoca no mesmo tempo. 

Especialmente o segundo, porque foi algo que Richie claramente notou pela sua reação seguinte de esquecer completamente a pipoca e passar seu dedo pelo braço de Eddie.

“Alguém está com medo” Richie sussurrou sorrindo. 

Eddie podia ver sua expressão irritada contra as lentes dos óculos de Richie. 

“Cala a boca Richie”

“Você quer que eu segure a sua mão ?”

_Sim, mas não porque eu estou com medo _Eddie pensou. 

“Cala a boca Richie e me deixa prestar atenção no filme”

“Só se você me deixar segurar a sua mão” 

_O que você ganharia com isso ? _Eddie pensou, mas disse :

“Tá, mas eu não quero ouvir mais nenhum pio de você até o filme acabar”

Com sua mão direita Richie segurou a mão de Eddie, e com a esquerda ele fez um sinal de zíper sendo fechado acima da sua boca. 

E se alguém mais tarde perguntasse para Eddie quem acabou sendo o assassino no filme ele não saberia responder porque tudo que ele conseguia prestar atenção daquele momento em diante era na sensação da mão de Richie segurando a sua, como sentia macio, e seguro, e certo. Também como esta se soltou da dele assim que a luz do cinema se acendeu. 

“Bom filme” Richie disse se espreguiçando.

“Poderia ter sido mais assustador”

“Na próxima vez eu vou tentar escolher um que seja”

_E eu não vou sentir medo e eu vou segurar a sua mão assim que as luzes se apagarem_ Eddie pensou. 

“Eu gostaria disso” Eddie disse. 


End file.
